Inopportune Timing
by NEXTLOVER
Summary: Asami & Akihito converse. *Re-upped fr. 2009*


_**Inopportune Timing**_

_- Asami & Akihito converse under windy conditions -_

_*I own none of 'em*_

_

* * *

_

Asami stops, frozen. He looks up at Akihito inquisitively.

"Did you just fart?"

"Uh. Yeah. I didn't mean to…"

"In my face?"

"Well, I couldn't stop it. I had to let it go."

"You should've said something. A warning."

"What d'ya want me to do? Say 'Couldja' stop sucking me off for a minute cuz' I have to fart?' "

"Yes."

"It's your own fault, anyway. You're the one who started this."

"That's beside the point. That was absolutely uncalled for. It would have been courteous of you if a warning was supplied in advance. Farting just out of the blue—"

"Fuck Asami! It was just one little fart! Like you've never farted before."

"Not in anyone's face, no. That was very rude, actually. Childish, even."

"How was that rude? I—"

"An 'excuse me' or 'pardon me' would have sufficed. You didn't even say sorry afterwards."

"I don't have to apologize for something everyone does! That's bullshit."

"Not everyone farts in people's faces."

"Not everyone mauls & manhandles their _lovers_!"

There is a sudden intake of breath, followed by dead silence.

Then, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"What did you call us?

"Nothing."

Asami looks at Akihito a bit more before sliding off the bed and sitting on the edge. He stares at the floor before saying softly,

"You know, I hate admitting this, but I've waited a long time for you to say that. Just, not under these circumstances…"

"I didn't mean anything by it. It just slipped."

" 'It just slipped' means it _has_ been on your mind for a while, then."

"No! That's— I mean…"

"You've been thinking about us."

Akihito sighs resignedly. The awkwardness of the situation is killing him. This is uncharted territory they are heading into.

"Yeah. I have. But who wouldn't. There's a lot I want to ask, but I know I'm not gonna' get anywhere with you. I know you hate these touchy-feely talks."

"How do you know I won't be straight with you? You've never tried."

"Because I know that isn't your thing. Look. I know you think I'm a kid & all, but I'm no fool. I'm not as 'immature' as you probably think I am." Another sigh. "You're probably going to take this the wrong way, but… I _know_ you. How can I not? We've been doing the same thing over & over. For a _long_ time."

"You make it sound like it's become a chore. Has it?"

"No! What? I don't know what you meant by that, but that's not what I mean. Why do you always do that? Put words in my mouth?"

"Because you don't know what you want."

"Well how can I know what I want when I don't even know what _you_ want?!"

Akihito is breathing heavily now, almost raggedly. He wills himself not to tear up, but it takes all his willpower.

In all honesty, he _does _think about them. A lot. & the ground they currently stand on. But he isn't sure himself if he is ready. He _is_ thrilled that they're finally bordering that line of _Let us take stock of our future, _but something's holding him back. The timing isn't right. Not yet.

His willpower can't match up to Asami's manpower.

Akihito feels his eyes welling up.

"Fuck."

It's as if the magic word changes the whole setting, the whole ambiance. They are instantly back to their old banter.

"Is that an invitation, Aki?"

The same ol' witty banter with a witless person. "Bastard." That's all he _can_ say; he doesn't know where to go from here. It comes out more bitterly than he intended. & Asami doesn't miss it.

But he also doesn't do anything about it.

"In that case, seeing as you're not protesting & bitching like you normally do, I accept the invitation."

Akihito sees a smile, a genuine small smile, grace Asami's face, but it's fleeting. Strangely, it only heightens the uncomfortable feeling pressuring him. The pressure to acknowledge it; the pressure to dismiss it. The pressure to make up his mind.

"YOU don't normally wait for an invitation." Deep breath. "&youdon'tnormallysmile."

There it is. Beating Asami to the punch.

"I… Aki—" For once, caught off guard.

But the moment isn't _thee_ moment. No insight or declarations happening here.

"Uh, it must have been something I ate…"

"What?"

"Ice cream. Sometimes I get gassy when I eat it…"

"_What?"_

Akihito is quiet for a minute before mumbling,

"You told me to warn you before farting, right? Well… _excuse me_."


End file.
